Innocent Love, Tainted Black
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kenzi has feelings for Bo, but Bo doesn't take any notice. When Bo is thrust into the future and finds exactly what her indifference did to Kenzi, can she fix it before it's too late? How will she when Kenzi's even more powerful than her? Summary inside. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**_I don't own Lost Girl_**

**_Alright, I've decided that we are going to start all over. Because of some dissent among my reviewers *casts a dark look to a certain reviewer* I'm going to start over and try rewriting it since I apparently got into it too fast. Some of the credit for this particular chapter goes to the Grinning Psychopath, hence it not being my normal writing style. Enjoy as best you can, yeah?_**

* * *

The warehouse was silent aside from the slight wind outside rattling the glass windows. The darkness outside and inside was occasionally broken by a crack of thunder and a streak of lightning, sending flickering shadows across the walls and ceiling. The place was nearly completely deserted aside from one worker who decided to take the nightshift just so he wouldn't have to go home. He was relaxed, leaning back in his chair, his breathing silent as his hat covered his eyes and plugs blocked his ears from the storm. In his mind, who the hell was stupid enough to rob a warehouse in the middle of a thunderstorm?

Two pairs of eyes watched him from one of the windows, the figures outlined occasionally in the lightning that flashed and skittered behind them. The pairs of eyes looked at each other, the slightly more feminine set flickering slightly toward the guard. The head the other set was attached to nodded in understanding and all four eyes suddenly disappeared along with the silhouettes they were attached to. Seconds later, there was a slight creak and a soft padding as both pairs of eyes reappeared in the doorway of the warehouse and one head, the feminine one, cocked slightly at the sleeping guard. The feminine figure walked forward confidently, but silently so as not to arouse the guard even through the earplugs. Slowly, one hand raised and the nails grew and sharpened, elongating to claws within a second's time. Quick as any viper, the hand shot out and clutched the guard's neck, digging the claws in until they reached his trachea and then they let him go to breathe in his own blood.

The female figure strolled casually around to the front of the corpse to slowly assess the damage and nodded. "He is dead." She remarked, with a faint happy smile, as if she were wishing someone to have a nice day, other than announcing that a man had just been forcibly shoved off the mortal coil. She licked the blood off her nails and started casually humming to herself as she did so, savoring the crimson liquid like it was cherry sauce.

"Course he is. The day you leave a man with all his fluids where they should be is the day hell freezes over." The male replied nonchalantly. "What is this artifact Sonasi wants?"

The female didn't answer; she was too busy lapping at the blood on her hands and was now eyeing the body of the guard with interest, an interest that the male did not appreciate. "Inari!" he snapped his fingers at her. "Focus. You're the expert on shiny objects, remember? What's this artifact she wants us to steal?" Inari looked up, annoyance clear in her light brown gaze.

"The necklace of Sucellus. It's said to have some sort of teleportation or vanishing properties, made of plain gold and maybe an emerald, depending on who you talk to. It's said that it used to belong to the Norn for the longest time, till some fool stole it and sold it to some lowly human, who then sold it to the owner of this warehouse." Inari shrugged, not really caring to give any more detail than that.

He nodded. "Okay, I got that. Old and powerful artifact with some sort of mystic properties... but why'd she hire us? I mean, one guard? Easy takedown."

"Because it's not in the warehouse; it's beneath it. The room is said to be guarded by the Light Fae and Dark Fae can hardly get past."

"So because we're Neutral Fae, we can get passed it without a hitch?"

"Yes, Lacey, that's why." Inari offered her pale, delicate-looking hand to her mate and asked, "Want a taste? He was A-negative."

The male wrinkled his nose in disgust "No, I don't. That's disgusting. And don't call me that, Inari." Inari gave an annoyed look to the Aswang by her side and retorted, "So says the corpse eater. And what should I call you then my beloved?"

"Lovelace. My name. And at least I don't taste them while they're raw. Hell, you don't even need to do that; that's your own personal kink."

Inari rolled her eyes at this and began picking her way through the warehouse, licking the few last drops of blood from her nails. She loved her mate, but truly believed that his parents hadn't; after all giving a name like that to a child was practically begging for that child to get teased to the point of suicide. She'd asked him once why he hadn't bothered to change it and his reply had been boring so she'd put it down to simple laziness and that was that. As she surveyed the designs on the walls, she caught the faint trace of Fae prints, the markings too deep to be simple human nails. There were also slight wisps of fog near the ceiling a tell-tale sign of Dark and Light Fae both passing through the area.

"Be careful, love." She called to her companion who was already quite a few paces ahead. "Both Light and Dark Fae have been by to see this thing. The Light Fae must be simply testing the defenses and the Dark Fae might have been the ones trying to get at it."

"Relax, Inari, there's nothing to be afraid of, really." Lovelace continued onward.

The two began feeling along the walls, being careful not to leave markings of their own so as not to tip off any Light or Dark Fae that they'd been there. Inari examined as much of the wall as she could until she felt something prick her hand. The walls were in very good condition for a warehouse, not a splinter out of place anywhere else. Looking closely at this particular piece of wood, Inari realized that it resembled something of a handle. Feeling around it, she found a hatch and opened it, finding a hidden staircase.

"Lovelace, over here."

The male of the duo walked over and thoroughly examined the hatch. "Seems fit." He stated, nodding when he noticed that it led fairly deep. "Guess there's nowhere to go but down, huh?"

Inari nodded and slowly climbed into the hatch. "Wait." She stopped and climbed back out as Lovelace motioned for her to stand off to the side. "Let me go first. I don't want us getting caught off guard by a trap and I'm less susceptible to injury than you are."

Inari rolled her eyes. "Chivalrous of you."

Lovelace gave her a lopsided smile and slid down the hatch. When Inari didn't hear anything coming out of little holes in the side, she figured he'd made it through. "Don't come yet, I want to scan the perimeter of the room, make sure there's nothing that'll jump out at us while we look for this thing."

Inari rolled her eyes once more and climbed into the hatch. "Boys." She hissed softly, taking a moment to close the hatch before sliding down to join her companion in the room below.

"Inari, why don't you ever listen to me?" Lovelace inquired, not even bothering to look up.

"Because I don't want to." She replied calmly.

"Of course not. And if that stubbornness were to get you killed one day? What would you do then?"

Inari shrugged nonchalantly and began examining the floor. "Die." Inari was used to Lovelace being protective over her, but she worried far more about him than about her own life. Her life had been full of nothing but misery, brief trysts with guys who didn't give a damn about her and loneliness. They'd only met and gotten together a couple weeks ago, but they'd been some of the best weeks of her life. Finally, after all her years of hardship, of being alone and without friends or succor or even family, she had someone now, someone who really cared about her and not just her body or her abilities. She had someone who loved her as much as she did him and she wasn't about to let him go without a fight. Without him... she'd be back to being nothing more than a Kitsune pariah, loved by no one and hated by quite a few. And she honestly would rather die than go back to that.

Inari halted before a case full of pretty metal things and her eyes glazed over, her mind taking a leave of absence, and a slightly goofy smile spreading across her features. Her stomach rumbled slightly and her teeth turned to the small, serrated edged diamond hard weapons of her kind.

Lovelace smiled fondly as he saw this and reached a hand to her shoulder to tug her away gently. "Now, now Inari, I know it's been a while since you've had breakfast, but you can't eat all the pretty objects."

Inari whimpered, "B-but they're so... shiny!" She licked her lips and strained just a bit against his grip, trying to touch the nearest trinket, a silvery medal once belonging to some long dead Fae warrior.

Lovelace tugged her away and hugged her to him, soothing her quietly with his touch and his words. "It's okay." he murmured close to her ear. "With what we're being paid, I can buy you a thousand shiny silver and gold objects and hell, once we get what we came here for, we can come back for the rest of the trinkets."

A voice sounded in their heads "Don't take anything but the necklace. If they notice anything else missing they'll know it was you two and I didn't pay you to keep your mouth shut. Just get the damned necklace so that we can get it to the correct destination."

Inari rolled her eyes for the third time that night, and pouted, still unhappy with being forced to pass up all the shiny expensive trinkets. Continuing their search for any precautionary security measures, the two managed to easily disable the majority of the devices that could kill them, but left the more easily seen ones where they were so as not to raise too much suspicion too soon. Once all of the precautionary measures were finished, they commenced the real search.

"What's it look like again?" Lovelace inquired, fingering a feathered hat with a skull atop it.

"It's a plain gold chain with a small emerald and bronze hourglass on it. The hourglass only holds a second, so there's likely to only be one stone inside."

"Works for me. Let's just get the damned thing and get out."

Inari chuckled as she prowled through the shelves, examining all of the artifacts. Many of the items were still dusty and unpolished, so they didn't hold as much appeal to her as the others had. Suddenly, Lovelace called out to her and he pointed to a pedestal that held a necklace just like the one she described. Looking closer, Inari shook her head to him and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That's a minuteglass, not a secondglass."

Lovelace scoffed and continued his search. The pair had each nearly reached a wall when Inari noticed a slight glint coming from beneath a hat with a vulture's eye an eagle's eye and a falcon's eye all glued to it. Slipping the necklace from beneath the hat, she grinned and fingered it slowly between her claws before calling, "Found it, let's go."

"Bout time." Lovelace grumbled, not noticing the wire at his feet. Forgetting that it was one of the traps they had left in place, his foot caught on it and triggered the trap waiting for them. Several hatches on the wall opened up and crossbows emerged from each one, aimed down each aisle. Both Fae stared at each other in horror before racing for the hatch as bolts began shooting from all directions. One grazed Inari's leg, but she paid no mind as Lovelace shouted out. Glancing back, she found him stumbling his way to her, a bolt stuck in his shoulder. Inari did a series of flips to get to him and quickly pulled him along, both leaping into the hatch at the last moment.

As the bolts continued flying, Inari slowly pulled the bolt from her partner's shoulder and watched the wound heal. "Thanks." Lovelace gruffed, beginning to climb the shaft. Inari hid a grin and followed right behind, picking her way slowly up the metallic surface.

Climbing from the hatch, the two Fae glanced around to make certain no one was around and stole quickly out into the night, moving through the thunderstorm with ease as they made their way to the location they had been told. Coming out of the bushes to another warehouse, the two stared at it incredulously. Sighing, the duo made their way inside to find the security guards already dispatched. There, atop a stack of bodies, sat their most recent boss. Scarlet tresses cascaded along pale shoulders that were bare due to the halter quality of the top. Emerald eyes surveyed the two thieves calmly and a clawed hand was held aloft as if waiting for something.

"Yeh have it, yes?" she inquired with a slightly thicker than usual Irish accent.

"Yeah." Lovelace huffed. "What do you want it for anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. Hand it over so you can receive the other half of your payment."

"Not til we know what it does and what you want it for. We might be able to make a reasonable profit off it."

Inari felt her skin prickling, sensing the danger Lovelace was invoking. "Lovelace, Sonasi is more powerful than we are."

"Tch, so?" Lovelace snorted. "We have something she wants."

"And soon, I will have it." Sonasi told them in a deadly calm voice. Pointing one simple finger at Lovelace, she let loose a stream of fire that caught his clothing. He tried patting it out, but that simply made the fire spread across his skin. Inari screamed in surprised horror at what was happening. Within minutes, he collapsed to the ground, his skin sizzling and his eyes wide with horror. Inari shrieked in despair, watching the last of the light fade from his eyes. Growling, she raised her eyes to Sonasi. "You bitch!" she screeched, leaping at the taller woman.

The redhead nonchalantly batted her into the wall. "The necklace." She stated calmly.

Inari snarled and scrambled to her feet, too enraged and grief stricken to think of anything but revenge.

"If ye wish to live," Sonasi growled, her eyes flashing. "I suggest you hand over that necklace now!" There was power in her words and had Inari been another type of fae, it might have worked. But Inari was a Kitsune and a slightly psychotic one at that. She knew all about vocal suggestions; after all, that was partly how she'd convinced so many of her sorority sisters' boyfriends to take her to bed... not that they'd really needed that much convincing really. Point was she knew the power of suggestion pretty well, including how to resist it. Inari rushed the woman; she was fast, being the little fox Fae that she was, but Sonasi was even faster. The redhead didn't even move so much as a toe, she just let Inari charge forward and, lightning fast, she had one hand around Inari's pale her throat, slowly strangling the life from her. Inari coughed and sputtered, but the redhead's attention was diverted by the glint of gold around the lesser Fae's neck.

"Ah, there it is." She hissed gleefully, ripping the necklace from the other woman's neck and dropping her. Inari coughed softly and moved away, gasping for breath as she watched the redhead begin pacing. "Let's see, to get rid of her, I need to make certain it is a legitimate number of years. Shouldn't be too hard. Alright." Slowly, Sonasi began chanting under her breath. Inari glanced over at the lifeless corpse of her companion and growled under her breath. Standing, she rushed Sonasi, slamming her weight into the other woman and causing Sonasi to lose her grip on the necklace.

"Yeh ignorant bitch!" the redhead hissed, grabbing Inari's arm. "I'll take care of you just the same as your pathetic boyfriend."

Yanking Inari to her, Sonasi grinned sadistically when she heard a crack followed by Inari's pained scream. The lesser Fae grunted as she lifted her foot and slammed it against the redheaded woman's jaw. Sonasi let go of her for a moment, but that moment was just long enough for Inari to transform and get away, her dog-like form disappearing out of the warehouse door. Sonasi coughed and wiped blood from her lip, glaring after the girl. Glancing around, she realized that she couldn't find the necklace, so she growled and stalked out of the building. A pair of large brown eyes watched her leave and a reddish form sank deeper into the bushes, running for dear life in the opposite direction.

* * *

**_And there's your prologue. That should clear up some questions those of you who read it before may have had, but for you newbies, just read and enjoy. And hopefully drop a review, yeah?_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Ok, this idea was given to me by the Grinning Psychopath. He suggested this idea and I decided to write it since he couldn't. It's a very strong idea and since it's not originally my idea, most of the stuff will not conventional for me, but I'll see what I can do. Tell me what you think._

_Summary: Bo has been underappreciating Kenzi. An ancient Fae necklace sends Bo to a horrifying future and she must work to get back the Kenzi she used to know. But that Kenzi is long gone and in her place is a monster. But Bo will do whatever it takes to make Kenzi happy again... even if it means killing her._

_Nope, don't own Lost Girl. Wish I did, Kenzi is pretty cute._

* * *

Bo's POV

I entered the living room to find Kenzi lounging on the couch, staring blankly at the television. I looked between the TV to Kenzi and back again, wondering why Kenzi was staring. "Um, Kenzi?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Bo?" she mumbled, still staring.

"The TV is blank."

Kenzi's eyes fluttered and she sat up, actually looking at the TV. "Oh." I snickered, walking over and plopping next to her.

"Seems all those blonde wigs you've been wearing are having an effect on your brain."

"Shut up." Kenzi snorted, smacking my arm. I rolled my eyes and leaned back, remembering why I'd come in here in the first place.

"It seems we have a new case on our hands." Kenzi groaned and I shot her a reproachful look.

"Didn't we JUST get out of a case?" Kenzi huffed.

"Yes, but this one seems important. Look, this guy or girl was chewed up and spat out."

Kenzi glanced at the picture and wrinkled her nose. "Ew, could have gone my whole life without seeing that."

"Yeah, well, so could the police." I retorted. "Come on, grab your gear, we have some investigating to do."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and watched me leave the room as I went to get my jacket. As I was slipping into it, I felt a presence nearby and wasn't quick enough to stop Kenzi from jumping onto my back.

"Gotcha Bo!" she snickered. "Now, you have to give me a piggy back ride."

I rolled my eyes and flipped her onto the bed. "Come on, Kenzi, now's not the time to be fooling around we have work to do."

I heard Kenzi scoff and mutter 'killjoy' before she grabbed her jacket and one of her blonde wigs. I saw her look at it out of the corner of my eye. She looked at the wig, glanced at me and put the blonde one back to be replaced with the red one. I chuckled and we headed out to the murder site.

"Take a look around," I whisper to Kenzi. "Don't steal anything."

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Kenzi hissed. "You CAN'T steal from a dead person."

I roll my eyes and nudge her to start looking while I move in the opposite direction. I pick my way over the yellow caution tape and move toward the gooey mess in the middle of the parking lot. I can smell the stench and it's making my stomach turn. "Whatever did this has some really bad breath." I cough, kneeling next to the bloody goop. "Smells like fish."

I gaze over the pile and notice that the bones within it were crushed and there was something mixed in with it as well. Taking a popsicle stick from my pocket, I gently scoop up some of the strange yellowish sludge and sniff it. It still smelled like fish, but the dominant smell of it was… cheese? I sniffed again to make sure and, sure enough, the scent was cheese. I dropped the goo into a plastic bag to take to Lauren later and stood to look for any more clues. I decided that one of the larger samples of bone would be good too as well as a beaker of the goo. I glance around the pile and find a few pieces of shredded clothing. As I'm bending down to pick up a scrap, I hear footsteps.

"You know," I hear Kenzi say. "Once we're finished here, we should totally drop by Trick's to grab some drinks before crashing at the house."

"Kenzi!" I hissed. "Will you keep it down? Someone or something could hear us."

"Like what?" Kenzi snorted.

"Perhaps like me." I whirl around quickly to see Dyson standing behind me, smirking as he folded his arms.

"What do you need, Doggie Dude?" Kenzi inquired, walking up to stand beside me.

"Well, I was working on a case by myself, but I need some help with it. Bo, I was wondering if you could help me with a few things?"

I glance at him quizzically and see his eyes flick down. I look down and see the growing bulge in his pants. I smile and move forward. "Sure." I say softly. "Kenzi, I'll meet you at Trick's in an hour!"

"What?" I heard Kenzi shout and I could imagine the face she had on; eyebrows knit together in anger, eyes wide with shock, lips drawn into a slight frown. I shook my head and continued on with Dyson.

"You heard me." I smirked over my shoulder. "I'll meet you there in an hour. Don't do anything stupid."

As Dyson and I walk off, I hear Kenzi muttering numerous curses to me and I only laughed and shook my head. Dyson led me to an old warehouse building and pushed me against the wall. "So this is the case you needed help with?" I ask huskily.

"No," Dyson growled softly. "The case can wait until later. This is more urgent."

I nod and unbutton his pants as he tears my underwear from underneath my dress. After about thirty minutes of heated sex, Dyson and I readjust ourselves and I turn to him. "The case?"

"Come this way." I followed him through a side door to find a large room full of artifacts. "Workers were in here yesterday and had been moving these antiques to a truck that was waiting for them. Just before they were heading out, one of the workers hung back and when his colleagues returned, he was gone. This warehouse only has one exit and no one saw him leave."

"So you think it might have been one of the artifacts?" I asked, taking in the different objects around me.

"Yup. Put these on. They're dragon-hide gloves. If anything tries to bite you, this will burn its mouth." I slip on the gloves and begin probing at the different artifacts. They all seemed harmless enough, most were mortal. I examined a mortal necklace that looked like an interesting thing to wear. Just as I was debating on taking it, Dyson said, "Bo, you should probably go meet up with Kenzi. She's been waiting for you for half an hour."

My eyes widened and I groaned. "Shit!" I took off out the door. "Thanks Dyson!" I called behind me, racing out and heading for Trick's. Sliding into the underground bar, I looked around to find Kenzi sitting at the bar, talking to Trick. I moved over as if I didn't know I was late and took a seat next to Kenzi.

"Hey, Trick, hit me up." I sighed.

"Where've YOU been?" Kenzi asked in an attempt at nonchalance.

"Dyson and I were really into the case he was working-."

"You mean the one he was working ALONE?" Kenzi clipped bitterly.

My defiance reared up to save my back. "He said he needed help. Who am I to refuse?"

"Have you forgotten that we're working a case too?" Kenzi sniped.

"Yeah, but we JUST started our case, Dyson's been working this since last night."

"And that's SO much longer than us."

"Well, it's still longer and he asked for help."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and stared down at her drink, muttering, "Whatever."

I scoffed and downed the drink Trick brought me. Just then, my phone went off and I look at the ID; seeing that it was Dyson, I answered it to find only static. I looked at my phone with a frown as the line disconnected. "I think Dyson needs help with something." I said, standing.

"See you later." Kenzi muttered bitterly, giving me a weak wave as I headed out the door.

I sighed, knowing there would be hell to pay when I got home. I headed back to the warehouse to find it empty and I took careful steps, looking inside and slowly walking into the antique room. I glanced around and felt something vibrating in my pocket. I reached in and found the necklace vibrating in my hand. I looked at it speculatively and then it began glowing. I didn't have time to scream before a concentrated beam of light shot at me and everything went white.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know you guys have been waiting so here's the next chapter. Read it and tell me what ya think of it.**

**I don't own Lost Girl**

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the underground bar, swishing my drink back and forth.

"Something going on between you and Bo?" Trick asked.

"No." I replied. "Why would there be?" I eyed him suspiciously. Did he know something I didn't?

Trick shrugged and cleaned another glass. "It just seemed like there was some added tension between the two of you and I was just wondering." I nodded slowly, looking back down at my drink.

I took another swig and said, "It just seems like I'm always stuck with the bulk of our assignments and she barely even notices, you know? Either she's going off to be with Doctor Oh-So-Wonderful or Mr. Detective Wolfman. The only time we spend together is if we're here, which isn't for long, or at home, where we mostly just sleep." I turned away as Trick raised an eyebrow.

"Kenzi, maybe Bo's still dealing with her feelings for both of them. She's just focusing more on figuring that out for right now. She'll come around soon."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, ok. Whatever."

I laid some money on the counter and grabbed my jacket, heading out into the crisp night air. I tried not to dwell on what Bo and Sir Wolfie were doing right now and simply let the breeze carry away whatever thoughts decided they wanted to make themselves known.

Entering our loft, I called, "Bo? You home yet?"

Receiving no answer, I chuckled dryly and settled on the couch, flipping through the channels. I stopped on some old spy show and just barely paid attention to it.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to sunlight blinding me and I groaned, calling for Bo to close the curtain. When the sun continued burning into my eyelids and I heard nothing from Bo, I grumbled and rolled over before opening my eyes. Waiting for Bo to get back, I must have ended up falling asleep. I sighed and poured myself a bowl of cereal as I wondered where the hell my best friend could have gone. Deciding to go check out the most obvious places first, I headed to the Light Fae's doctor clinic. Lauren was there talking to some guys about whatever doctor people talk about and I walked over, not bothering to mask the click of my boots as I approached. The group dispersed as I got closer and Lauren turned to me with a small smile.

"Hey Kenzi, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Bo?" I asked, examining my nails as if I didn't care.

"No, not since Friday night." Was that a smug tone I heard in her voice? Bitch.

I nodded and looked up at her with as much contempt as I could muster. "Alright, thanks anyway."

I turned and threw a half wave over my shoulder as I strode out the door. Place number one knocked off the list. Let's see about place number two.

As I went to find Dyson, Lauren's tone rang in my head. Was it possible she knew how I felt about Bo? Was she rubbing it in my face that Bo didn't feel the same. I really hate being paranoid. I sighed and entered the detective agency, glancing around for my target. Strolling toward Dyson as he worked at a computer, I leaned against the desk.

The wolf dude looked up at me and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Maybe." I said, once again studying my nails. "Seen Bo?"

"Not since she left to meet you at Trick's last night." Dyson replied.

"But she got a call from you yesterday…" I said slowly, wondering what was going on.

"I didn't call her yesterday." Dyson looked at me strangely. "I had gotten another case right after she left, so I had no time to call her."

My stomach got a funny feeling in it and I knew something wasn't right.

Dyson put a hand on my shoulder and murmured, "Kenzi, maybe you should relax a bit. You seem really tense."

"Because something's wrong with Bo." I retorted, shaking off his shoulder as I tried to think around the bells ringing in my head. "Lauren hasn't seen her, you haven't seen her, Trick would have called me if he'd seen her… where could she be?"

I hurried for the door, leaving a confused Dyson behind me as I began walking the streets, wondering what was going on. Bo wouldn't just up and disappear… well, she would cause she's done it before, but that's not the point. She wouldn't leave without me. We're best friends and we've been together for like a year. She'd tell me if she was leaving.

I stopped and took a deep breath, releasing the tense energy inside me. I'll give her another day. She might just be trying to get away from everyone to clear her own head. I'll just wait for her to come home. With the new resolve in my head, I hurried back to the loft, my growling stomach spurring me on.

* * *

I woke up the exact same way I did yesterday, with the sun beating the shit out of my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes as I got up. Glancing around, I noticed that nothing seemed to be different than the way it was yesterday and I wondered if Bo had been here at all. Searching through the house, I found no sign of my friend and my chest tightened as I wondered where she could be. Bo wouldn't leave without telling me. Maybe she got into a bad fight and couldn't make it home. Or she was being held hostage somewhere and needed me to come rescue her. My mind whirled with all kinds of possibilities as I forced the unwanted thought away.

I got ready for the day, as I usually would, choosing my purple wig this time as I headed out the door in search of Bo. Wandering the streets cautiously, I looked down alleys and in buildings, trying to figure out where Bo might go. After walking around for a good hour, I found a park and sat down on one of the benches. I refused to believe that Bo left me here alone and just relaxed against the bench, resting before I had to go out in search of her again. I had to find her, she HAD to still be here.

* * *

**_And there's your second chapter, dudes. Review for me and let me know what you think of it. Please, thank you and come again!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**I guess this is your third chapter. Things get slightly twisted here, but not by much. See what you think of it.**

**I don't own Lost Girl.**

* * *

_Kenzi's POV_

I was getting depressed. I had scoured this stupid city from top to bottom and still couldn't find Bo. Dyson, Lauren and Trick were also aware of the fact that everyone's favorite succubus had gone missing. Dyson had a search party going all over the city while Lauren had set a team aside to monitor the BOLO searches in case Bo turned up anywhere outside the city as well. Trick asked every Fae that came into the club if they've seen her and he promised three free rounds of drinks to anyone who found her. I simply walked around the city looking for her. It really seemed like Bo had left the city without me. But why? Why would she need to leave? We had friends, a job a place to live and sleep. I just didn't understand.

As I was walking to Dyson's agency, I took a shortcut through an alley. Bo has to still be in the city because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Her parents haven't seen her in years, her real mom is evil, her real dad is… somewhere. So, unless she joined the dark Fae, Bo has to still be here and even if she did join the dark Fae she would still be here. I groaned and glanced around. Was I still in the same alleyway? I kept walking, keeping an eye on the end, but it seemed to move as I did.

Wondering what was going on, I started sprinting for the exit, the alarms beginning to ring in my head again. My stomach tightened as three figures stepped out of the shadows in front of me. I couldn't make them out fully because they were so dark. A chill hit me as I realized that they must have been some of the lesser dark Fae.

"Shit!" I groaned, turning and heading in the opposite direction, only to see four more shadowy figures coming from behind me. I was trapped. Thinking as hard as I could I willed bo to come out of nowhere and begin kicking Dark Fae butt. No Bo came from thin air and the Fae moved closer.

"She's a pretty one." One of them hissed with a giggle.

"I want to go first. I always enjoy breaking them." Another added.

I got a flash of sharp teeth and gulped. I tried to think of something smart to say, but nothing came to mind as the figures circled around me and leered at me.

"Mm, smell that? She's human." The largest one laughed.

"Well duh." I finally said, my mind and sarcasm finally kicking in. "What else would I be? I'm not as ugly as dark freaky dude over there." I pointed to a random shadow standing around me and hoped that would distract them slightly.

"We are only 'dark' and 'freaky' because we are shadow Fae. We use the shadows as transportation during the day and at night we are strongest. Either way, this should be fun." The big one pointed at me with one clawed finger and shouted, "Get her, boys!"

I panicked and punched out at one of the oncoming shadow people. My hand went right through him, but his fist connected with my chin and sent me flying into the wall. I groaned and shakily got back to my feet, looking for any kind of exit. The entire alley was filled with nothing but fucking shadows. Another punch came at me and I barely dodged it, slamming my shoulder into the wall as I did. Smooth. I rolled my eyes at myself as I tried to kick another shadowman. Again, I went through him, but it felt like he bit my leg. I cursed under my breath as I pulled my leg back to see a tear in my jeans and blood dribbling down my leg.

The biggest shadow guy moved toward me and picked me up by the throat. I prayed that Bo would come out of hiding now and save me like she usually would. No such fucking luck. The guy's hand tightened and I couldn't breathe. Darkness swam at the edges of my vision, but I wasn't sure if that was me going unconscious or the shadow people getting closer, but I passed out before I could figure it out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a different alley closer to Dyson's agency. I tried to stand and felt pain between my legs. I glanced down and saw blood pooling in the crotch of my jeans and other places. I felt tears sting my eyes as I realized what must have happened to me. I curled in on myself as I felt all the pain come rushing to me. My arms, legs, stomach, chest… everything hurt. I should have probably gotten to Lauren, but I was hurting too much to move and I didn't want her to see me like this anyway.

I heard someone beside me and looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes looking down at me. She knelt next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. I shivered at the contact and looked at her questioningly. "What's the matter?" she asked in a slightly accented voice.

"I… they… Bo left."

The woman looked sad at this. "This Bo, she is a friend of yours?" I nodded and the woman sighed. "Come, I will help you."

She effortlessly picked me up and I guessed that she must have been a Fae too because not many people could have pulled that off. She carried me to a nearby empty warehouse and sat me down on a crate while she disappeared behind a door. She came back ten minutes later with a warm cup of tea and a chocolate bar. I slowly sipped the drink and looked up at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sonasi Cheasadh."

"Irish." I nodded.

"You know the language?" she inquired slowly.

"Not much. Mainly cussing and the basics."

Sonasi relaxed slightly and nodded. "Now, about this friend of yours, this Bo. She left town?"

"I guess." I mumbled. "We haven't been able to find her for awhile, so she might have left again."

"Again?"

"Are you a Fae?"

"Yes."

"She was a Succubus and when she found out, she ran away from home."

Sonasi nodded again. "Do you feel betrayed at all by her leaving?"

"Yeah, I guess." I wasn't going to open up THAT much just because I was… I quickly pushed the thought from my head.

"Did you feel intimate feelings with your Bo that she did not return?" My head shot up and I stared at the chick in shock. "You have that demeanor about you. You wanted to be with her, but she did not return, or even know of, your feelings for her." I shrugged, not denying it, but not affirming it either.

"Would you like to go home?" Sonasi asked softly, her voice lilting more than it was before.

"No, too much reminds me of someone who's no longer there." I sighed.

Sonasi nodded and moved closer. "Would you like to stay with me, then?"

I looked up. She was nice enough with her fair skin and brown hair, those green eyes boring into mine, almost hypnotizing. "Sure, I guess. It's not like I have anywhere else to go anymore anyway."

Sonasi nodded and went behind the door again. "Perhaps you should drink this then. It will help you keep up with me so that you do not feel left behind."

I looked at the black liquid slowly and asked, "That's not some potion that'll turn me into some hideous henchcreature creepy chick is it?"

Sonasi shook her head with a small smile. "It is simply a potion to make you stronger, faster, much more durable. I suggest you drink all of it."

I took the bottle and sniffed the liquid. The tang of cheese hit me and I raised an eyebrow at it before slow taking a breath and drinking the substance. It tasted like cheese too, I drank it steadily and when the bottle was empty, I set it down on the ground and looked up at the other brunette.

"So what happens no-." My throat suddenly constricted and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breath as pain exploded in my stomach. "What the hell is this?" I tried to shout, falling to my knees, clutching at both my stomach and my throat.

Sonasi knelt next to me and smiled, watching as I writhed. The pain traveled from my stomach and up to my chest before suddenly being pumped through my whole body. Fuck, now I know how those stupid Twilight vampires felt when they transformed. This shit hurt like fire in hell. Before long, my vision grew blurry and I gasped one last time before passing out.

* * *

**_There you are. Twelve cookies for whoever knows the meaning os Sonasi Cheasadh. I'll be waiting for your reviews, guys. _****_J_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Lost Girl._**

**_Okay, so yes, I'm back. I've had a stressful past couple of weeks, so please don't hate me yet. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy._**

* * *

I sat up with a groan. Glancing around, I found that I was in an alleyway full of garbage. Glancing up at the sky, I couldn't figure out what time of day it was because the clouds overhead were thick, despite there not being a drop of rain falling from the sky. Standing and walking out of the alley, I was puzzled to find barely anyone out on the streets. The buildings around me looked the same except they all looked faded and gray. It was a bland place to be. Cautiously walking around, I wondered what had happened to cause this. Stopping a passersby, I asked, "Can you-?"

"No! Leave me alone! I'm going to be late for curfew!"

"I just need to ask a simple question."

"Fine, make it quick."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"I mean the date."

August twenty-second."

I stared as the man took off back down the street.

Looking around, I saw the last few people on the street racing for their homes as a couple of soldiers walked down the street. Something about them seemed off and I knew that if they spotted me, i'd get into trouble. The man had said something about a curfew after all, but I didn't know when that was. I turned in all directions as they grew closer and just decided to go wherever my feet took me. Breaking out into a run, I hurried down the streets as I tried to avoid all contact with anyone in a green and blue uniform. I had run for a good ten minutes when I glanced up and found that I was somewhere familiar. It was hard to tell with all the grayish buildings, but I think I was near the apartment. I hurried into the building I assumed was mine and found that it was just as dull inside as it was outside. The walls were painted in shades of grey, the floor tiles were alternatively light and dark gray and the lightbulb in the socket was so dull, it cast an almost grayish light on the entire room. I hurried up the stairs and found my old apartment. I slowly opened the door and took a look around. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere with rats crawling all over the place. I scoffed in disgust and treaded carefully, not wanting to step in any feces around. The place looked deserted, as if no one had even set foot in there for years. My footprints in the dust were the only ones, a clear sign that either someone was here before me and more dust simply covered their tracks or I'm the only one that's stepped into this home for many long years.

"Where the hell is Kenzi when you actually need her?" I sighed, glancing around for my friend. "This place is a mess and I've only been gone... how long _have_ I been gone? And if I was gone, where did I _go_?"

Shaking my head, I turned and exited the apartment, going back downstair to try and find somewhere to go. I saw a newspaper thrown in the trash bin and glanced at it curiously. It took me a moment to realize exactly what I was seeing. It was August twenty-second... in the year **_two thousand twenty-four_**?

"Twenty-four?" she breathed. "But… that's twelve years after where I was." Taking the necklace from my pocket, I stared at it. "A time travel necklace? That must have been what happened to that worker. He picked up the necklace and gone through time, but he must have dropped it if Dyson and I found it too."

All of a sudden, my eyes widened in horror. _Kenzi!_ What if they got to her and she's arrested? She's not exactly good about keeping her mouth shut when it came to her opinion.

I headed back outside; I wanted to do some surveillance to see if I could find the capital building or whatever, and also to gouge on whether this grayish blanket was just this city or also everywhere. Slipping out the door slowly, I made my way through the streets and, sticking to the shadows, I moved through the city, trying to find any signs of life. All I saw were guards. Sighing, I continued down the streets. I slowly walked through the alleyways and spotted a large building surrounded by guards. That must have been the place. I watched it for awhile, trying to figure out whether or not the guards changed shifts or not. I waited for an hour and found that none of the guards had moved.

Sighing, from boredom, I decided that action needed to be taken in order for me to get any information. Looking for a window, I saw a small one about a story off the ground. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my nerves to think of a plan. If I ran, they would most likely shoot at me, so I needed to remain unseen. I thought that if I pulled together all of my Succubus strength, I could probably make the jump up to the window. Taking another deep breath, I held it and sole through the shadows until my back was right against the building. sneaking a glance at the guards, it didn't look like any of them saw me. I crouched down until my knees almost touched the ground and then I bounded up the wall. I had miscalculated my jump and missed the window by an entire foot, falling back to the earth with a shouted, "Shit!"

As I landed, I heard a slight crunch come from my knee and I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. Within seconds, guards surrounded me and I looked up in time to see a large hammer slam down on my head.

I woke up tied in a small cell. A guard gave a sigh and stood from his chair. "You've been requested by Her Majesty." he said gruffly.

Pulling me out of the cell, I tried to struggle, but he must have been Fae, because he was strong. Within minutes, we were out of whatever dungeon we'd been in and the guard took me through a few corridors before we stopped in front of a large mahogany door. Knocking twice, the guard waited a moment. The door swung open to reveal a large room. I was expecting something a bit... more extravagant. The room was draped in red satin with a large seal painted on one wall. It didn't look like any of the movies I'd seen before, but on the far side of the wall were the heads of all the political leaders I remembered being king/president/minister when I was in the past. Looking up to the throne, I saw a redheaded, green-eyed woman with a shining smile grinning at me with her eyes narrowed. But the person that drew my attention was the girl standing next to her, looking no older than when I left. Kenzi had decided to add a red streak to her hair, which was an inch or two longer. She stood tall beside the throne in a simple general's uniform (or what I thought was a general uniform since it consisted of a white shirt, blue general's jacket and green khakis); the only added feature was the black, spiked bracelet around her wrist. Her cold blue eyes watched me hungrily as I was led to the foot of the throne.

"Hello," the woman greeted me pleasantly. "Welcome to my kingdom."

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded; it was the only reaction that seemed logical. One of the guards punched me lightly in the jaw and I hissed at him angrily.

"I am Empress Sonasi. Sonasi Chéasadh."

"Empress? What do you mean, empress? The United States doesn't have an empress."

"Well, it's actually the first country to gain me as its ruler, with the help of my general of course." she shot a smug glance at Kenzi, who's blue eyes still hadn't left my face.

"What did Kenzi have to do with it?" I demanded, my eyes flicking between this 'Empress' and my friend who just continued glaring at me.

"She is my right hand, my success. I took her in when you didn't want her. Left her."

"I didn't leave her!" I shouted.

"Yes you did. Abandoned her when she needed you most. And who was there to get her back on her feet? I was." I glared at Chéasadh, unable to form a retort.

"Take her to the dungeons and chain her to the wall."

My head whipped around to Kenzi. Her voice sounded... different. more gravelly. Her eyes bored into mine and I knew that my time in the dungeons were NOT about to be pleasant. But then, a crash sounded and about a dozen figures raced into the room. One of them tackled the guard holding me, giving me enough time to stand and look for an escape route before someone else grabbed me and threw me out the fucking window.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Review and tell me?**_


	6. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
